This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A prosthetic member or any appropriate implant can be implanted into a subject, such as a human patient, animal patient, or other appropriate patient. The prosthetic member can have various features for various purposes. For example, a thick prosthetic member can be provided such that a high stiffness and rigidity is achieved by the prosthetic member. In various procedures an implant with a selected high stiffness may be required. A stiff implant may require specific material and/or be formed in a manner that is substantially thick. A thick implant may require a large amount of bone removal. Alternatively, a thinner implant may be used if a high rigidity is not required or an amount of material cannot be removed from a subject to allow for implanting of a thick prosthetic member.